1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver with a frequency multiplier for multiplying a signal produced by a frequency generator that is included in the transceiver. The frequency generator and the frequency multiplier may be shared between a receiver and a transmitter comprised in the transceiver. Such a transceiver can be a device under the so-called WLAN IEEE 802.11b Standard, or can be any other suitable radio frequency device. The device may also be a separate transmitter or receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Philips Data Sheet SA2420, “Low Voltage RF Transceiver—2.45 GHz”, 16 pages, May 23, 1997, discloses a transceiver front-end with a transmitter and a receiver front-end. The transceiver has a frequency doubler that, through a band pass filter provides a local oscillator signal to a mixer. The frequency doubler doubles the frequency of a signal generated by a frequency generator. Such a frequency generator typically is formed of a voltage-controlled oscillator comprised in a phase locked loop, but other types of frequency generators are known. The voltage-controlled oscillator typically has a tank circuit with capacitors and inductors and is tuned by a tuning voltage supplied thereto. Known transceivers using such a SA2420 integrated circuit use a wideband frequency doubler in which the loaded quality factor (Q) of the tank circuit is low, typically 2-3 i.e. the tank circuit has low frequency selectivity. Because of the low Q, the gain is flat over frequency and the transceiver has nearly no suppression of unwanted frequencies at the fundamental frequency, and at uneven multiples thereof. Such unwanted frequencies cause an unwanted reception or decrease blocking immunity in the receive mode of the transceiver and have to be filtered out off-chip, particularly when the transceiver is in transmit mode.
More generally, similar principles apply to known frequency multipliers comprised in transceivers.